


Late Night

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Quiet Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles woke when Faith shifted--continuing her conquest of the bed--and ground an elbow into his already bruised side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Late Night  
>  **Author:** [](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/)**lostgirlslair**  
>  **Fandom:** BtVS  
>  **Pairing:** Giles/Faith  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 (FRT)  
>  **Summary:** Giles woke when Faith shifted--continuing her conquest of the bed--and ground an elbow into his already bruised side.  
>  **Spoilers:** Er, none, really.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All things BtVS and AtS belong to Joss Whedon and various corporate entities. I am neither.
> 
> For [](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/profile)[**katekat1010**](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/). **Happy Birthday, Darlin' Lady!** It's not much, but I hope you like it! *G* And may your birthday be filled with lovely, lucky, things. ::huge hugs::

Giles woke when Faith shifted--continuing her conquest of the bed--and ground an elbow into his already bruised side. There went the one bruise he could honestly blame on the demon hunting. He blinked the haze from his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock. Three-forty-two am. It would go off all too soon and Giles would have to pull himself out of bed and get ready for the day.

Faith would normally already have been gone, not that Giles truly minded. It was Faith's nature and, more importantly, he wasn't sure he could bring himself to leave a warm bed if Faith were sprawled out naked over it. The demon hunting had been rough last night, and the sex had been more tiring than relaxing. He wasn't surprised that Faith had fallen so deeply asleep that even her instincts for pushing people away had failed to wake her.

Her back was still scraped raw from the fight. Giles reached down, gently skimming his fingers over the wounds. He'd offered to bandage her up, but apparently that had been to intimate. Giles snorted to himself and nudged at Faith, trying to reclaim at least some of his bed.

Faith snuffled, and then groaned, raising herself up on her elbows. Her hair was a mess and she blinked at him with bleary eyes. "What time is it?" She yawned while saying it, but Giles got the drift.

"Almost four." While she was distracted, he took another little bit of space, and pulled more of the sheet to his side.

"I should go," she said, hoarse from sleep. Then she let herself drop, face down, onto the pillow that had become hers, which served to muffle her voice when she said, "Fuck it."

Giles snorted again, shaking his head. He laid his arm along the only portion of her back that wasn't scraped and settled back in for a few more hours sleep.


End file.
